


Muse

by wylanvanecks



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Artist Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Reddie Fluff, The Cutest Thing I've Ever Written, artist!eddie, even i gotta admit, i lowkey wanna write more of this au it'd be cute, richie saves the day, this is so fucking cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wylanvanecks/pseuds/wylanvanecks
Summary: “I’m Eddie.” He stood up, extending a hand, which Richie shook.“Nice to meet ya, Eds. I’m Richie, your lovely muse,” he teased, but his smile let Eddie know he was just playing around.





	Muse

There was a new kid in Eddie’s third period math class. He was ridiculously attractive, and a bit of a mystery to Eddie and the general teenage population of Derry. Any new kid usually stirred things up though. Their town was small and basically insignificant, the kind of place that people just passed through on road trips or something. It was rare for them to get new kids, so people sucked up to the kid and tried to be their friend until they got used to them and they became just another kid in the background. Usually, at least from the two new kids they had gotten in past years, they had loved the attention and absolutely ate it up. This kid, who’s name was Richie, didn’t though. If anything, he seemed to hate the attention. 

Eddie absently chewed on his lip as he finished up his sketch. It was yet another drawing of Richie. He’s drawn him probably dozens of times, his sketchbook was full of him. Some were just simple sketches, some were actually detailed drawings that he had clearly worked on for a little while. Part of him thought that maybe it was a bit creepy for him to draw Richie when he didn’t even know the kid, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he laid eyes on Richie, he wanted to draw him. 

The bell rung, startling him out of his little trance. He quickly closed his sketchbook and gathered his things before leaving the classroom with the rest of the students. He was walking down the hall, humming softly to himself and trying to remember the name of the song that was stuck in his head, when he was suddenly slammed into the lockers. His books were knocked from his hands, and as he stumbled, trying to regain his footing, he was tripped, making him hit the floor instead. He glared up at Henry, his usual tormentor. 

“Hey, loser, watch where you’re going.”

“Fuck off, Henry,” Eddie muttered, dropping his gaze to the ground. Kids continued to walk past them, too eager to get to lunch to worry about anything else that was going on. 

“You better watch how you talk to me, you little bitch,” Henry growled. He spotted Eddie’s sketchbook and smirked. Eddie followed his gaze and his eyes widened as he lunged for the book. Henry got it first, though, and immediately started to flip through it. Eddie scrambled to his feet, desperately trying to get it back. 

“Give that back, it’s not yours!” 

“You think I give a shit? What’s this, you’ve been pervin’ on the new kid, huh?” Eddie flushed darkly at the accusation, knowing that Henry had found the drawings of Richie. Henry tore one of the pages out, waving it in Eddie’s face and laughing as he tried to grab it. “Always knew you were a little fag.” He crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder. The halls were basically empty by now, a few stragglers here and there, but it seemed that no one was paying them any attention. 

“Please, just give it back,” he said, practically begging as he reached again for the sketchbook. Henry shoved him so he hit the lockers again, hard, making Eddie wince. That one had hurt. Henry ignored him, continuing to tear out papers and crumple them, bunched up balls of paper littering the floor around his feet. Eddie stood frozen, watching him tear apart his sketchbook. He didn’t know what to do. Henry had proved many times before that he could kick his ass, and he really didn’t want to have it happen again. 

“Leave him the fuck alone, Henry,” someone sighed, snatching the book from his hands before he could rip out another page. 

“Ah, Richie, you probably wanna see this,” Henry said with a smirk. Eddie glanced up, watching as Henry pointed to the sketch on the page that the sketchbook was open to. He watched as Richie stared at it blankly for a second before his eyes widened in realization. Eddie looked down, cheeks burning with shame. “See, the faggot’s got a hard on for you.”

“Just fuck off. It’s none of your damn business what he’s drawing,” Richie said. Eddie glanced up at him, seeing Richie’s cheeks flushed an honestly pretty shade of pink and a scowl on his face as he glared at Henry. 

A cruel grin appeared on Henry’s face. “Wait, do you have a thing for this freak? Oh, that’s great,” he laughed. “Two happy little fags. How fuckin’ precious.” 

“I said fuck off you dumb asshole,” Richie snarled, landing a solid punch to Henry’s nose. All three of them heard the crack, as did a passing teacher. 

 

“Mr. Bowers, fighting again?” she asked, not seeming to notice either Eddie or Richie. It was Mrs. Connors, the art teacher who kind of favorited Eddie and was one of the few teachers that actually seemed to notice that Henry was a dick. When Henry protested, she just sighed and shook his head. “Come with me to the office, now,” she said sternly. After a last threatening glare, he did as told. 

Eddie crouched down, starting to pick up the papers and smoothing them out, frowning at the wrinkles, purposefully avoiding looking at Richie. He could hear him flipping through the remaining pages of his book. “These are pretty fuckin’ good.” Eddie glanced up at Richie’s, cheeks burning. 

“I’m sorry I was drawing you,” he said softly. “I know you probably think it’s weird, or just creepy as shit or whatever.”

“Nah, I think it’s cool. It’s not everyday you get to be a cute artist’s muse,” he said with a grin. Eddie smiled slightly in return, his blush darkening at the word ‘cute’. 

“I’m Eddie.” He stood up, extending a hand, which Richie shook. 

“Nice to meet ya, Eds. I’m Richie, your lovely muse,” he teased, but his smile let Eddie know he was just playing around.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually very proud of this and can I just say I love these two so much?? Like wow, they're so pure and sweet and ahhh I love them. So yeah, anyway, I might end up writing more one shots with the whole artist!eddie and muse!richie au because I really love it. Anyway, hope y'all liked this!!


End file.
